Touch sensing electrodes of a touch panel are electrically connected to a touch control circuit through connection wires. In existing touch panels, the connection wires are generally made of a non-transparent metal. Thus, these connection wires are generally arranged in a peripheral area (i.e., an area outside an area where touch operations can be performed) of the touch panel, so as to avoid adverse influence on light transmission. In doing so, it is necessary to reserve a part of the peripheral area to accommodate the connection wires therein. As a result, existing touch display apparatuses have a wide bezel.
Due to limitations on processes, the wide bezel can only be narrowed to a certain extent, even the line width of the connection wire and the pitch between the connection wires are reduced. Moreover, the space of the peripheral area occupied by the connection wires is increased with increasing of the size of the touch display apparatus. Therefore, it is hard to achieve bezel-less or narrow-bezel display products for large-size touch display apparatuses.